Coloureer Resolutions
The Coloureer Resolutions, properly called Resolutions of the High Court of Ethics to Safeguard the Rights of Coloureers, are a set of resolutions enacted by the Court of Ethics during the Wars of Sexuality that establish various rights for coloureers (non-heterosexual people). These resolutions form the basis of modern coloureer civil rights law. Background During the Wars of Sexuality, Moral Conservatives were intensely persecuting homosexual, bisexual, and transgender people through acts of discrimination and violence. They refused to sell houses to coloureers, prohibited coloureers from congregating in public places, forbade coloureers to live together, criminalized sexual activity between coloureers, and often forcibly castrated ("eunuchized") coloureers against their will. This led to intense protests by coloureers and their allies and numerous petitions for relief to the Court of Ethics. In response, the Court of Ethics enacted a set of resolutions to uphold and protect the rights of coloureers. Basis of the resolutions In Zekian jurisprudence, resolutions must be established upon a basis, an ethical-legal principle or set of ethical-legal principles that inform a court's decision. A court is not authorized to create law but must rather enact resolutions in accordance with existing law. Resolutions are not new law; they are interpretations and extensions of law that already exist and for that reason alone have the force of law. The basis of the Coloureer Resolutions is: * the Laws of Galomoupeii, which prohibits violence and hateful acts, such as murder and assault, the second of which forcible castration is a form * the Law on Violence Against the Person, which prohibits violent acts, such as assault * the Law on Sexual Violence Against the Person, which prohibits forcible castration ("involuntary eunuchization") * the dignity principle, which states that every person is entitled to fundamental human respect for their free will and personal integrity * the liberty principle, which states that every person naturally possesses basic freedom and is entitled to said freedom * the privacy principle, which states that a person's private life should not be subject to public scrutiny unless he/she is harming himself/herself or another person * the equality principle, which states that every person has the same basic rights and freedoms * the religious noninterference principle, which states that no person or government has the authority to interfere with a person's or group's manner of religious expression or to mandate that a person or group express a particular religion or spiritual belief system Text of the Resolutions Resolutions of the High Court of Ethics to Safeguard the Rights of Coloureers, enacted by the Court of Ethics for the relief of the Coloureers against the Moral Conservatives The Court of Ethics has received numerous petitions from a great multiple Coloureers requesting relief against the Moral Conservatives on account of the latter's violent, brutal, malicious, and discriminatory acts toward the former, acts which violate the moral law of the Zekian people and Her fundamental ethos. Spurred by compassion for these oppressed people, the Court of Ethics has agreed to consider the petitions for relief by the Coloureers and has enacted numerous resolutions to relieve the Coloureers against the Moral Conservations. The Moral Conservatives allege that the petitions of the Coloureers are invalid and that any resolutions enacted by the Court of Ethics in response to these petitions are without basis. The Court of Ethics has thoroughly analyzed the claims made in the petitions and has found merit therein. The claims and petitions are as follows: '' 'The Moral Conservatives, an intensely moralistic political faction, have, in a brutal attempt to impose their ideological system upon coloureers and to clearly establish their own supremacy and create conservative hegemony, blatantly violated the rights of us the coloureers. They have against coloureers: performed forced castrations, violating the right to bodily integrity and freedom from violence; ordered involuntary commitment to psychiatric hospitals, violating the right to liberty; refused the sale of houses, apartments, and other habitations, violating the right to abode; prohibited gatherings, both public and private, violating the right to freedom of congregation; forbidden the publication of newspapers, magazines, periodicals, essays, books, and other media, violating the right to freedom of expression; and outlawed sexual activity between coloureers, violating the right to liberty and the right to interpersonal relationships of choice. Moreover, they have engaged in a calculated and capricious genocide against coloureers, which they uncleverly call the Black Death and which we call the Colouricide or the Coloured Holocaust, violating the right to life. They continually molest and disturb us, preventing us from living in peace. ''' The Moral Conservatives regard us as less than nothing, utterly subhuman. They believe we deserve to be eliminated from the race of humanity and obliterated from the face of the earth. They trample us as if we are cockroaches, common house pests, and they aim to kill us off. They, through oppressive maneuvers of the legal institution, prevent us from participating in public life, rendering us idiots barred from participating in the democratic process. We the coloureers earnestly implore the Court of Ethics, appealing to its compassion and integrity, to enact sound resolutions that grant us relief against the Moral Conservatives. The Court of Ethics has thoroughly considered the claims of the coloureers and has found merits therein, and it has deemed it necessary to enact resolutions for relief of the Coloureers against the Moral Conservatives. The basis of the resolutions that follow includes the following ethical and legal principles: *''the Laws of Galomoupeii, which prohibit violence and hateful acts, such as murder and assault, the second of which forcible castration is a form'' *''the Law on Violence Against the Person, which prohibits violent acts, such as assault'' *''the Law on Sexual Violence Against the Person, which prohibits forcible castration ("involuntary eunuchization")'' *''the dignity principle, which states that every person is entitled to fundamental human respect for their free will and personal integrity'' *''the liberty principle, which states that every person naturally possesses basic freedom and is entitled to said freedom'' *''the privacy principle, which states that a person's private life should not be subject to public scrutiny unless he/she is harming himself/herself or another person'' *''the equality principle, which states that every person has the same basic rights and freedoms'' *''the religious noninterference principle, which states that no person or government has the authority to interfere with a person's or group's manner of religious expression or to mandate that a person or group express a particular religion or spiritual belief system'' The resolutions of the Court of Ethics to relieve the Coloureers and defend their human and civil rights are that: #''Coloureers, as human beings, possess a natural right to life. As a consequence of this right, they are entitled to protection against murder and genocide. Therefore, the Moral Conservatives are prohibited from performing any action to destroy the lives or hasten the deaths of Coloureers.''